


知情者

by Aa1434680



Category: joyrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F, joyrene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 8





	知情者

我和姜涩琪是初中同学，同级但是不同班，他自打小时候起就很聪明，就是我妈嘴里常说的那种隔壁家的孩子，但凡小区的母亲念叨孩子的时候都要拿姜涩琪来举例，但小朋友们却都不讨厌他，长得好看，聪明，性格好，没有人会讨厌他，小朋友们的眼睛里都洋溢着崇拜和敬佩，笑容真诚，待人温和，自打小他就相当多人喜欢，更别提是性萌芽的初中时期。

在情窦初开的初中，他更是全年级女生的梦中情人，即使那个时候大家还没有太多关于两性的意识，但都会自发自的去追随优秀的人，特别是这种异常优秀的人，运动好，长得帅，读书厉害，脾气秉性都相当好，没有人不喜欢他，包括我在内，但是我从不是红着脸递给他情书中的一员，我和他是属于两个世界的人，我成绩好，但是好玩，是成绩好的坏学生，虽不做太过火的事情，但总也是让老师们头疼的一员，而姜涩琪不同，他是老师们眼中的心肝宝贝，优秀又规矩，所有端正美好的形象，他全都拥有，是上帝偏心的人，是造物主的偏爱，是能够容纳全宇宙爱意的人，如果不是那个秘密的话，我会像全部人一样，以为他跟他表面呈现的一样。

我们上的是市里最好的初中，我和他终于分到了同班，在门口撞见的时候，他主动和我打了招呼，我很惊讶，因为我们在初中全无接触，我没想到被众人簇拥包围的他，能够想起我的名字，并朝我笑，光是一个笑容就令我脸红心跳，虽然我表面没有表露太大的情绪，但是被自渎的对象打招呼，总是会让青涩的少女心花怒放。

“你好，秀荣，我们一个班哦”他略带亲昵的省去我的姓，我们之间的距离被无限的拉近，他一如既往的亲切迷人，依旧令我着迷。

他个子高，坐在最后一排，而我坐在中央的位置，可能是我的错觉，我总是感觉一道炙热的目光落在我的背上，我觉得是姜涩琪的，那道目光像是火焰一样从我的背后开始燃烧，让我整个人发热发烫，虽然闷热的教室能够遮掩我的脸红，但是我剧烈的心跳却骗不过自己，像是密集的鼓声在我的身体里击打着，而姜涩琪是那个击鼓的人。

后来我才知道，他看的并不是我，而是另外一个人，我们故事的另外一个主角，也是我永远赢不了的人。

她叫裴珠泫。

裴珠泫是隔壁初中的校花，和姜涩琪是一类人，都是品学兼优的好学生，她生得极好，爬墙去看过她的金艺琳，气还没喘过来，就开始肆意地喷洒彩虹屁，我足够自信，总觉得世界上很少有人能够比我好看，直到亲眼看见了她，我才知道，她属于例外，她的眉眼高贵，浓密的睫毛会被阳光投下阴影，鼻子端正而高挺，像是生得极好的山脉，是上帝极其用心的产物，她的嘴唇很薄，嘴角的弧度冷漠，生来就是俯瞰众生的人，她侧脸的剪影，在那个午后永远留在我的心里，无法忘却的一张脸，是古希腊神话里坐在王座上的神，只是来凡间审视她的子民，她望着你的时候，你的脑中会出现虚像，是高山中摇曳着的高岭之花，花瓣中央有着刺骨的寒意，但会让你愿意用掌心去捂热，会将所有献给她。所有。

他们在一起似乎像是顺理成章，或许是我自动屏蔽了太多关于他们的讯息，不管是下课的嬉笑打闹，还是夕阳的操场里并排行走的两人，或是那些细碎又亲昵的触碰，还是姜涩琪在台上表演时，裴珠泫眼里闪着与她冷漠外表极其冲突的热情，像是一个巨大的火球在内里迸发，燃烧，永不熄灭。

姜涩琪是学校舞蹈社的主力军，舞蹈社自他进入以后，人气水涨船高，热烈的势头比往届来的都更要凶猛，每天傍晚的练习室里总是挤满了人，他在休息间隙朝人群笑一下，少女的呐喊片刻就响彻了整个楼道，他虽生性温和，但是对于少女的爱意总是礼貌又疏远，不给你带来一丝旖旎，将他不爱的人隔绝在他的和善面具之外，只有一个人能突破，那个人就是裴珠泫，他们在初中时早就关注了对方，但是不同校，阻碍了大部分能够说话的机会，后面分成了一个班，也不知道是谁先踏出的第一步，等到大家感觉到他们的暧昧空气时，他们已经交往了。

消息一传出，大家哀声一片，都期待着那个人的身边是自己，但是无法不承认，站在那个人身边的人就是最适合他/她的人，他们生来就应该在一起，契合程度不像是这个世纪才认识的人，可能从很遥远的以前，他们命运的齿轮就已经交杂在一起了。

伤心的人也有我，那个时候我还太青涩，无法那么干脆利落的放下一个耀眼的人，他无与伦比的生的结构，纯粹又光明，照耀着我的心，滋养我从未开垦过的土地，我的大脑帮助我，于是我自动屏蔽抗拒他们之间的感情，我认为都是虚假的，不真实的，是迟早会走向灭亡的感情。

我被理智和欲望纠缠，睡梦里也总是浮现我与姜涩琪纠缠的种种情景，我的恶毒生根发芽，侵蚀了我的理智，我不断挣扎，周而复始，我总是梦见我与他的接触，像是把他和另外一个人的，套弄到了我身上，我就是她，她即是我，我不断周旋在欲望和理智之间，被拉扯，最后我崩溃了。

我只能将我几乎要断线的精神世界寄托到药物和心理医生上，我每周都会去治疗和谈话，书包里放的都是药，但收效甚微，我病的根源实际上是在于姜涩琪和裴珠泫这两人的交往，但并不是他们在折磨我，而是我在折磨我自己，直到有一天，我在医院门前看见了一个人。

他身着白衬衫，袖口干净洁白，在阳光下领口露出的锁骨清晰，修长的腿跨上自行车，在我的注视下，他离开了。

我上楼打开心理老师房门，老师并不在房间里，我小心翼翼地走到桌子前，翻开病历，如我所见，上一个来的人，正是姜涩琪。

他的病历上写着：

Sexual obsessions  
强迫性性行为

是性瘾。

这个本不应该在他身上的东西，却发生在他身上了，纯粹的光明被欲望侵蚀，他从内里败破，但是他身上有多了一份致命的诱惑力，对于我来说，我掌握了他的秘密，我距离他只会越来越近。

从我掌握他秘密的这一刻，他就有可能是我的。

我跟踪姜涩琪有一段时间了，避无可避，我必须看到他身旁的裴珠泫，像一根针一样刺在我眼底的人，他们嬉笑打闹，像任何一对情侣一样在昏暗的路灯下接吻，年轻的身体通过唇传递爱意。

姜涩琪把裴珠泫送回家之后，并没有回家，而是去了别的地方。

他去了酒吧，一个好学生根本不该去的地方，他去了，我站在隐秘处看他，站在舞池里的他十分夺目，修长的身体不断做出饱含力度又优雅的动作，散发出致命诱惑，很快，旁边的人勾上了他的脖子，他们在舞池中央一同舞动，而后，就逐渐消失在我眼前。

他们走到了后巷子口，在无人的角落，接吻拥抱，姜涩琪的吻不断落在女人的身上，她娇喘连连，姜涩琪进入了她的身体，用力的贯穿着她，她被顶得脖子后仰，我看到他咬着女人的喉咙，像极了吸血鬼，我多么希望那个人是我，我担心被发现，转身上了隔壁的窄楼楼顶，我小心翼翼地打开天台的门，而天台早就站了一个人，那个人的侧颜跟我那个午后见到的美丽侧影一致，是本应该在家的裴珠泫，月亮很亮，光照到她脸上有些朦胧的不真实感，让她看起来更美了，好学生此刻手上夹着烟，火光不断燃烧，她精致的唇鼻吐出好看的烟圈，她听见门吱呀打开的声响，转过头来，看见我，她的脸上并没有太大波动，眼神平静，一座冰山，一潭死水，一座雕塑，她看着我，我有些冲击，迟迟没有反应过来，她等到烟熄灭了才开口，

“过来呀，一起看，快结束了”

我才反应过来她说的是姜涩琪，她转过去趴在栏杆上，绑着丸子头的后脑勺圆圆的，她穿着巨大的毛衣，娇小的身躯都藏在毛衣里头，显得很弱小，我走到她身边，巷子里的人丝毫没有注意到楼上有人正在观赏他们的性交，裴珠泫的侧脸依旧精致，沉默落在我们头上。

“你知道为什么吗？”隔壁酒吧传来轰鸣的音乐声，与她的声音混杂在一起。

我摇摇头，我不明白为什么他们是这样，非常畸形的一段关系，女朋友站在楼上吸烟，看男朋友在下面和别人做爱。

奇怪，太奇怪了。

“啊，我也不知道为什么，但是就是这样发生了，”

“你能接受吗？”

“他有病”

裴珠泫说的是性瘾，是姜涩琪病历上写的

强迫性性行为。

“你能接受吗？”我又重复了一遍我的问题。

“你知道吗，要得到一些东西，必须要失去一些东西”

“这很奇怪”

“我们都很奇怪，他是性瘾，我是性冷淡，偏偏相爱，这不奇怪吗？”

“是命运的安排，要坦然接受才行啊”

她说的话接二连三让我感到震惊，但话里蕴藏着的东西又说服了我。

“不能分手吗？”

“啊，为了这个没什么必要，精神世界完整是我的，对我来说就足够了，”

“欲望我没有办法填充的部分，就让别人来填充吧，但是他的精神世界，他的内心，都会是我的”她笑了，露出一口洁白牙齿。

“啊，突然好想接吻，”说完这句话之后，她轻柔地拉下我的脖子，我比她高上许多，她踮着脚，缓缓亲上我，是想象中般柔软的触感，带着一股寒意。

我们在皎洁的月光下接吻，她是月亮上的人坐着的人，而我透过这个吻，也攀上了月亮。

“跟我想象的一样柔软呢”

“你能帮帮他吗？”

“救救他吧”

“不然太脏了”

时间跨越回十年之后，我当年做出了什么选择，大家大概都清楚了。

我不是在救他，我只是满足我自己的欲望罢了。

只有姜涩琪不知道，裴珠泫一直都知道。

也没有人会说，大家都是傻子。


End file.
